Currently, there is a strong desire by consumers to use products that are produced without using synthetic pesticides. Many commonly used pesticides are no longer used, or their use soon will be discontinued. For example, the use of methyl bromide is being restricted. This desire for consumers to have substantially synthetic pesticide-free materials must be balanced by the practicalities required for feeding an ever-increasing world-wide population. Thus, some method of controlling weeds and/or insects must be implemented.
Farmers throughout the world are constantly looking for ways to improve soil quality, reduce inputs, and enhance yield and produce quality. The use of plant materials to suppress soil-borne pests and plant pathogens has been referred to as “biofumigation” and the species used as “biofumigants.” Pest and disease suppression are not the only advantages of using biofumigants. Species such as oilseed radish have shown high potential to increase soil aeration and to scavenge residual nitrogen. Several research studies have recently been published and many are currently ongoing throughout the nation and the world to better understand and quantify the contributions of biofumigants to cropping systems.
Plants may produce compounds that directly or indirectly affect their biological environment. These compounds fall within a broad category of compounds called allelochemicals, and are exclusive of food that influences growth, health, or behavior of other organisms. One reason for interest in allelochemicals is their potential for use in alternative pest management systems. Using plant-produced allelochemicals in agricultural and horticultural practices could minimize synthetic pesticide use, reduce the associated potential for environmental contamination, and contribute to a more sustainable agricultural system.